TIME PARADOX
by Ginger Bread Man's Ghost
Summary: Ancient Assassins have been flung into the 21st century and it is up to the modern day assassin's to find and bring them home before the Templars take advantage of their ignorance.
1. The Pull

**Hello everyone thank you for coming back to this story i know you may have doubts about another author taking control of the situation but i do plain to do as best i can with it and hope you will enjoy.**

"Ok Desmond you know the drill lay down and we'll hook you up" said Rebecca. He did as he was told and got into the now familiar chair and felt the sinking felling he always did when he hooked up to the Animus.

*Traveling through the Animus*

Ezio was looking at Florence from his perch high atop a guard tower. 'I wonder what Father would think of me now' Ezio thought as he observed the city.

"Hey you're not supposed to be up here" shouted a guard that had come up the trap door. "What are you doing up here" he asked. Ezio smiled at him and said "I was just leaving" and then took a leap of faith.

"Stop" he heard the guard shout as he plummeted into a pile of hay.

After his little stunt Ezio decided to go see Leonardo he had received a letter from him a few days ago that requested his presents at the Workshop. As he was walking he saw a man coming up behind a woman with a knife sensing her fate he started to follow him.

"Time to die _puttana_" the man said raising the knife.

Ezio quickly grabbed the knife pulled back and stabbed the man in the throat with the knife he had been holding.

"Not if I have anything to say about it bastardo"Ezio said into his ear

As the man fell to his knees clutching his throat and swiftly dying after hitting the ground. The woman who had been about to be stabbed stared in shock at Ezio who quickly departed.

At Leonardo's…

Ezio pulled down his hood as he knocked on the door and went inside.

"Ah Ezio im glad to see you finally made it" Leonardo said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Buongiorno Leonardo what is it that you wanted to talk to me about" Ezio replied with a smile.

"Well i've been thinking about your little wrist device and had an idea what if the bullets for your wrist gun explode after you fire them" he all but screamed.

Ezio raised his eyebrows "How can you do that" he asked.

Leonardo held up a ordinary looking bullet "it very simple i just put gunpowder in the middle of the ball and when it makes contact after being fired...BOOM" explained the artist.

"Can you build it" Ezio asked impressed once again with the creativity of the man

"Oh quite certainly though it will take time find something to keep yourself busy will I work" he said as he went to his work bench taking Ezio hidden blade with him. Ezio decided to study some of Leonardo's books and sketches. Finding a book that seemed a little interesting he sat down in a chair and started to read it.

An hour later…

"Ah finished" he said as Ezio put the book he was reading down.

"I went ahead and painted the bullets that blow up a red color so you can tell the difference" Leonardo told him while handing over the balls.

"Grazie Leonardo" Ezio thanked

"Any time my friend" Leonardo replied.

Ezio pulled on his hood and left after saying goodbye and continued on his way. As he walked he felt a rubble the ground seemed to shake he couldn't understand it people all around him seemed to feel it to and were having difficulty walking being a assassin and used to having to readjust his balance quickly they didn't bother him much that was until he started to feel like something was tugging on his robe. So he turned around to see nothing but now the pull was on the front of his robe and was steadily getting stronger. He started to feel nauseous then he blacked out.

*Traveling through the Animus*

"Ah Desmond yelled as he felt like he was being electrocuted and jumped out of the animus. "What the hell was that" he yelled. "I don't know I got this weird reading right before you jumped out" replied Rebecca as she stared at the computer screen. "Hey Shaun did you see what I saw" she yelled at him. "No No absolutely not Rebecca how could I see the giant spike in informational feed into the computer before it nearly broke" He sarcastically replied back. "Ass" she whispered. "Hey

Desmond could you come here for a sec" asked Lucy

"Sure what is it" he said.

"Well I need to ask you something when you were in the Animus what did you feel because I was looking at the reading we got and the energy that was encoded into your DNA" she said.

"Well it kinda felt like I was being pulled then I felt sick..." "Ezio felt not you" Lucy corrected him.

Desmond rolled his eyes at that "alrighty then Ezio felt sick then he felt like he was being pulled without anything holding on to him then he seems to have blacked out" he explained.

"That's weird" she said with a thoughtful expression.

"Why don't you go get some sleep it will be a while before we get to Ezio's Villa" she said. He gave a nod of confirmation then walked to the cot they had set up he sometimes forgot that they were in a truck the ride was so smooth. He was happy that Rebecca had created a system that drove it on autopilot. He laid down on the cot and was soon asleep.

**Read and Review and Live long and prosper.**


	2. What's that Noise?

**Ok guys here is the next chapter enjoy.**

He was standing in a bell tower watching todays Executions a merchant who had done nothing wrong, two Muslims, and another merchant who a killed a man over some dispute. He watched the Executioner shout out the charges and asked for any evidence against them which everyone knew would never come. At the speakers signal the Executioner pushed the men one by one off the wooden plank, if they were lucky they would break their necks if they weren't then they would suffocate.

Two of the men broke their necks and were killed instantly the other two were unfortunate enough to survive to fall and had to be choked for a few minutes before finally dying. Having seen enough Altair leaped from the bell tower onto a roof and started to run from roof top to roof top killing the occasional archer.

He jumped down off a rooftop and onto to various platforms before landing in a back way and proceeded to walk with the flow of the crowd so no one would take notice of him. As he walked he saw a group of Templar knights coming toward him.

"Hey hey you in the white hood come here" the lead knight shouted.

Seeing no harm in it he started to walk towards them but kept ready to kill them just in case. "What can I help you with" Altair asked.

"We are looking for a woman" one Knight said.

"Aren't we all" Altair replied.

"We are looking for a specific one Heathen" the lead knight said.

He reached into a pouch and brought out a drawing of a woman Altair had never seen since it was not Maria he didn't really care though. "There is evidence that she has been giving information to Muslim Infidels about military works here in Jerusalem she needs to be taken in for questioning have you seen her" he asked.

"No I am afraid I have not" he answered.

"Are you sure" a Knight asked.

"Yes I am quite sure now if you will excuse me I have an engagement that I must attend to" he said and started to walk away.

"If you see or hear anything about her tell one of are patrols there is a reward" the lead knight called after him as he left.

A few hours later…

Altair reached into a pigeon coop and retrieved the letter from its leg. It was an assassination contract for a merchant that was stealing from a shipping business. He decided to accept it and started to travel to the markets where he spotted his target with another man. Altair decided to just use his crossbow to take him out at range as per the instructions had said to make sure he was not seen. He loaded his crossbow then fired the bolt into the man's neck and quickly hid and hoped from roof top to roof top.

After he had vacated the scene and walked among the crowed streets for a time Altair needed to observe the changing of the regular patrols of the city and the stationery Knights so he quickly found the tallest tower he could and climbed it with no difficulty.

As he stood there overlooking the Holy City he saw that below him the people looked to be having trouble staying up right. He briefly wondered if the earth was shaking. Until he felt a tugging on the back of his robes he turned around to see nothing but felt the tugging grow in strength until he was fighting to stay upright as well then he felt sick and stared to lose thought, he knew if he fell off he would die so he fought that as well until he was overwhelmed and was plunged into darkness.

*Time skip 800 and some years to Desmond and the others*

"Hey Desmond Desmond wake up" said Lucy as she shook him.

"Uh what" Desmond asked groggily

"We're at the Villa we need your help to unpack" she said.

"Alright" Desmond replied stretching.

He got up off the cot he had slept on and walked out of the back of the truck and went about helping everyone get the gear into the basement.

"Hey Desmond could you come over here for a second" called Shaun.

"Sure what's up" he said walking towards him.

"I've been looking over our files and noticed something during subject 16's time in the animus there was a similar spike in information feed. And when I compare the two there almost identical" he mentioned typing away.

"So"

"So that means there something in common here" he answered.

"And what would that be" Desmond asked.

"I have no idea" but when your back in the animus make sure that if you feel this again tell us so we can be ready to record it better" Shaun said.

"Ill try just so I don't get my butt fried" Desmond chuckled.

"Hahaha American humor ill never understand it" Shaun sighed as he went back to his computer.

"Hey Desmond we're all hooked up so when your ready just sit down and plug in" shouted Rebecca.

Desmond nodded and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing" he asked.

"I got a email" Lucy replied with sad eyes.

"what happened"

"We lost another team they've gone dark what's worse is that one of the members on that team was my cousin" she said.

"Im sorry to hear that Lucy" Desmond said not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry he's a pretty strong guy im sure he's alright" she replied sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as him.

"well if you need to talk to someone Lucy im all ears" Desmond told her with a smile.

"Thanks Desmond" Lucy replied with her own smile.

"We should get back to work" she said. He nodded and walked over to the Animus and sat down.

"Night Desmond" Rebecca said.

He smirked and plugged in. As Desmond was running around in the Animus.

"Hey Shaun do you Hear that" called Lucy.

"Hear what"

"That high pitched sound kind of like a dog whistle" she told him.

"Now that you pointed it out yeah"

"I hear it too guys" called Rebecca. Then they all felt as if something was pushing them and then they saw some sort of hole form in the middle of the room in mid air.

**Hey guys thanks for waiting as always read and review i know you will be but hopefully the suspense will bring you back for more.**


	3. Who's This?

**ok here is the new chapter hope you enjoy**

"Uh please tell me that everyone else see's a giant hole floating in mid air in the middle of the room" said Rebecca.

"Uh yeah i see too Rebecca" whispered Lucy.

As she said that a dark shape started to emerge from the hole and quickly changed to different colors till one could recognize a arm that was coming through followed by a torso head shoulder and the rest of a body dressed in a Renaissance Italy style cloths fell to the floor in a heap.

"What in the hell is going on" shouted Shaun.

"No clue" replied Rebecca.

After she said that the figure started to stir from its position on the floor the man sat up holding his head and muttering something. He looked at everything for a few moments before he jumped up and drew is sword. Spotting Shaun, Lucy, and Rebecca standing there and Desmond lying in the Animus he started shouting things in his own language and brandishing his blade.

Everyone raised there hands in the air in surrender (Except Desmond for obvious reasons).

"What should we do" whispered Rebecca.

"I don't know…maybe we should try and tell him we're Assassins since he is to obviously" said Shaun seeing the belt buckle was the simple of the Assassin Order on the man.

"Wait doesn't he look like..." started Lucy but while Lucy was talking Rebecca had started to move towards Desmond and before Lucy could finish held up Desmond's arm showing the Ancient Assassin his Hidden Blade.

That's when things really started to get hectic the Assassin started to shout even more and made a motion with his blade towards Desmond while saying"_cosa hai fatto a quel assassino_"

"Well that made it worse" shouted Shaun.

"Well i'm sorry I was just trying to help" Shouted Rebecca right back.

All of the sudden the Assassin sprinted forward pushed Rebecca to the side grabbed Desmond and pulled him out of the Animus. Which effectivly woke him up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" Desmond shouted as the man slung Desmond over his shoulder.

The result was this Desmond started to struggle got free and proceeded to punch the man in the face. Who in return did a upper cut into Desmond's stomach while Shaun came up behind the man and hit him on the back of the head with a chair. Which only succeeded in making him mad, Rebecca tried jumping on the man's back but he ducked causing her to over shoot her mark and land on Shaun. Lucy ran up to the man and kicked him in between the legs, while Desmond came back and kicked the man in the back of the knees causing him to fall down. Where Rebecca and Shaun dog piled the man, incapacitating him, the man struggled for a few moments until giving up and accepting defeat.

Lucy grabbed the man's dropped sword and put it to his neck while Desmond further disarmed the man of his dagger, knives, hidden blades, bombs and all other forms of weaponry.

"Hey Lucy get some...chairs and rope lets...tie this guy up so he can't...get away" said Shaun while panting.

The assassin just glared at them all but especially Desmond as though he had betrayed him. Lucy came back dragging a heavy chair and some rope. As they tied him up the assassin started to speak to Desmond.

"Hey Desmond don't this guy look familiar" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah he looks alot like Ezio" said Desmond with a thoughtful expression.

At the sound of the name the man perked up and said something.

"I'm sorry guy we don't understand you" said Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca do you think its possible to learn languages in the Animus" asked Shaun.

"Yeah its completely possible its just like any other skill" Rebecca replied.

"Then why don't we plug me in the Animus and i'll learn his language sounds Italian to me" said Desmond.

"Or we could put them in and make them learn our's" said Shaun.

"Yeah don't think that's good idea" replied Lucy.

"Alright then Desmond get in and well start learning some new languages" said Rebecca. As Desomond started towards the Animus.

*A few hours later*

Desmond got up from the Animus with a sigh

"Man i thought learning to be a assassin was hard know i gotta take language classes to" Desmond exasperated.

"Eh don't sound so tired i'm the one who has to find everything for you" said Rebecca.

"If you two are done chatting can Desmond please ask that guy who the Bloody hell he is" asked Shaun.

**Here is the new one enjoy and read and review like always**


	4. Nice to meet you Old Man

**Ok guys Please enjoy the chap and if there is some path that you'd like the story to take please put it in a review or message me and we can look into it.**

**oh and everything will be in English since I don't want to have to write everything in Italian so the dialogue will be normal.**

Desmond walked over to the assassin and asked the man dressed in Renaissance cloths and Asked "who are you and how did you get here"?

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze member of the order of assassins" The Man said.

(**AN: this is after Ezio found the vault in the Vatican)** Desmond didn't know what to make of all of this here was a man claiming to be his long dead ancestor yet he looked like the man he was claiming to be without any difference.

"Well what did he say Desmond" asked Lucy

"he said that he is Ezio but that's not possible" he replied then he heard the man behind him say

"Wait Desmond… are you the same Desmond that Minerva was talking to in the Vatican" the Italian man asked.

"What did he say Desmond" asked Shaun.

"He asked if I was the same Desmond that Minerva was talking to" He replied.

"What should we do" asked Rebecca.

"Well its simple isn't it…tell him" said Shaun.

"Are you sure that's a good idea he may ask questions we can't answer" countered Lucy.

"Well it's a better idea than just leaving him tied up all the forever" put in Rebecca.

"I just thought of something and have the feeling that we shouldn't have this conversation in front of him" said Desmond.

"Why" was chorused from the other three.

"Well Ezio probably picked up some English at some point" Everyone stood there for a moment while that information processed.

"Oh crap" came from Rebecca.

"How did i not think of that" whispered Shaun.

Rebecca then had the brilliant idea to walk up to the man claiming to be Ezio and asked very slowly will bending to eye level

"If you can understand what we are saying don't say anything".

"I can understand you woman you do not need to speak to me as if i am a child" Ezio replied.

Rebecca stood and smirked "So you could understand everything we've been saying huh" Rebecca said?

"I understand well enough" he replied.

Ezio turned to Desmond and said "You still have not answered my Question are you the same Desmond that Minerva was talking to".

"To answer your question yes he is the same Desmond she was talking to" Lucy put in.

"How did she talk to you, you were not there in the vault" he said looking slightly confused.

"Well its a bit of a complicated answer and it involves things that you wouldn't understand at all" said Shaun.

"How do you know I would not understand and also who are you people" asked Ezio.

"To put it simply we are assassin's like you but a few things have changed such as the date and modern civilization not to mention are methods" Shaun told him.

"What do you mean the date has changed" asked Ezio

"Well why don't you tell us what year it is and we will correct you if it is wrong" said Desmond.

"Is the year not 1499" asked Ezio looking from one person to another.

"actually I'm afraid you are wrong" Lucy told him.

"Then what year is it madam if you would be so kind to tell us" asked Ezio in a respectful yet sarcastic tone.

"The date is February 24 2013" said Rebecca. The Ancient assassin looked at them all as if they were crazy.

"That is not possible" they Ezio whispered.

"If you don't believe us look around i'm sure you'll see something you wont understand" said Shaun.

The assassin did exactly that and everyone would have fallen down laughing at his reactions had the situation been so serious.

"Tell you what you don't try anything and don't kill us long enough for us to explain what's happened to you and we will untie you" said Desmond.

"Very well please do" replied Ezio.

So after Ezio agreed to the terms of his unbinding Desmond and Rebecca untied him they started to walk around Ezio to the animus. Rebecca sat down and started to work on the more DNA decoding for more trips into the past while Desmond set up a new cot for Ezio, who by the way was looking a little lost on what to do with himself at this point in time. Ezio made the decision to go over to where he found Desmond in the animus.

"This is a well made chair though slightly odd" said Ezio as he ran he hand along the animus's surface.

"It better be I made that thing myself though its a little more than just a chair" said Rebecca walking over to him.

"How is it more than a chair" he asked

"Well you see this is part of how Minerva was able to talk to Desmond" she said.

"Please explain" he asked with an interested look

"Well you see...

**Read and Review please **


End file.
